pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Henri Cole
Henri Cole (born 1956) is an award-winning American poet. Life Cole was born in Fukuoka, Japan, to an American father and French mother, and raised in Virginia, United States. His father, a North Carolinian, enlisted in the service after graduating from high school and, while stationed in Marseilles, met Cole's mother, who worked at the PX. Together they lived in Japan, Germany, Illinois, California, Nevada, Missouri, and Virginia, where Henri attended public schools and the College of William and Mary. From 1982 until 1988 he was executive director of The Academy of American Poets. Since that time he has held many teaching positions and been the artist-in-residence at various institutions, including Brandeis University, Columbia University, Davidson College, Harvard University, Reed College, Smith College, The College of William and Mary, and Yale University. As of 2011, Cole teaches at Ohio State University and is the poetry editor of The New Republic. He has published eight collections of poetry in English. He lives in Boston. Recognition * 2011 — Harvard University Phi Beta Kappa poet * 2011 — Finalist, Los Angeles Times Book Award in Poetry for Pierce the Skin (Selected Poems 1982-2007) * 2010 — American Academy of Arts & Sciences, elected member * 2009 — Sara Teasdale Award in Poetry, Wellesley College * 2009 — National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship * 2008 — Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize for Blackbird and Wolf, Academy of American Poets * 2008 — Ambassador Book Award in Poetry for Blackbird and Wolf, English-Speaking Union of the United States * 2008 — Massachusetts Book Award in Poetry for Blackbird and Wolf * 2008 — Lambda Literary Award in Poetry for Blackbird and Wolf * 2007 — United States Artists USA Hildreth/Williams Fellow, Literature * 2004 — Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award for Middle Earth * 2004 — John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation Fellowship * 2004 — Award in Literature, American Academy of Arts and Letters * 2004 — Finalist, Pulitzer Prize in Poetry for Middle Earth * 2004 — Finalist, Los Angeles Times Book Award in Poetry for '' Middle Earth'' * 2004 — Massachusetts Book Award in Poetry for Middle Earth * 2001 — Japan-US Friendship Commission, Creative Artist Fellowship * 2000 — Berlin Prize, American Academy in Berlin * 1995 — Rome Prize in Literature, American Academy of Arts and Letters * 1993 — National Endowment for the Arts Literature Fellowship * 1989 — Amy Lowell Poetry Travelling Scholarship Publications Poetry *''The Marble Queen''. New York: Athenium, 1986. *''The Zoo Wheel of Knowledge''. New York: Knopf, 1989. *''The Look of Things''. New York: Knopf, 1995. *''The Visible Man'', New York: Knopf, 1998. *''Middle Earth''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 2003. *''Blackbird and Wolf''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 2007. *''Pierce the Skin: Selected poems, 1982-2007''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 2010. *''Touch''. New York: Farrar, Straus & Giroux, 2011. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Henri Cole, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 7, 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Two poems; Henri Cole at the Paris Review *Henri Cole at PoemHunter (5 poems) * Henri Cole profile & 15 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Henri Cole b. 1956 at the Poetry Foundation ;Prose * A personal essay: "How I Grew" ;Audio / video * Listening Room *Henri Cole at YouTube ;Books *Henri Cole at Amazon.com ;About *Henri Cole Official website. * "The Art of Violent Concision" * An interview: "What is American about American poetry" * THE NEW REPUBLIC -- "Making a Soul" *Henri Cole: The art of poetry 98 interview at The Paris Review, *[http://www.newyorker.com/online/blogs/books/2012/06/what-were-reading-henri-cole.html What we're Reading: Henri Cole's Touch] at the New Yorker blog. * 'All I need to Say, Better', review of Pierce the Skin in the Oxonian Review *[http://makemag.com/review-pierce-the-skin-selected-poems-by-henri-cole/ Review of Pierce the Skin] at Make Literary Magazine Category:1956 births Category:American poets Category:Columbia University staff Category:Harvard University staff Category:The College of William & Mary alumni Category:Gay writers Category:LGBT writers from the United States Category:Living people Category:Lambda Literary Award winners Category:Guggenheim Fellows Category:Berlin Prize recipients Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets